This invention relates to a synthetic fiber paper, particularly to a fiber paper made of aromatic polyamide synthetic fiber as main raw material; this invention also relates to a process for preparing the synthetic fiber paper.
The synthetic fiber paper of aromatic polyamide is a paper-like material made of synthetic fiber of aromatic polyamide as raw material through a special papermaking technology. Owing to high-temperature resistance, high strength, low-deformability, resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistance to chemical corrosion and excellent property of insulation, it has been widely used in some high-tech areas such as mechano-electronics product, aviation, aerospace etc. At present, the fiber paper of aromatic polyamide sold on the market, trade name being called as xe2x80x9cNomex Brand paperxe2x80x9d, uses the fiber of poly (m-phenylene metaphthal amide). However, there is no any satisfied process for preparing the said synthetic fiber paper has been disclosed yet.
In view of the shortage of the prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a synthetic fiber paper made of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) as raw material. This fiber paper has high-temperature resistance, high strength, low-deformability, resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistance to chemical corrosion and excellent property of insulation.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a synthetic fiber paper made of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber as raw material.
The present invention provides a synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
Preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
The no-stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content.
More preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises(parts by weight):
The low stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content. Powdered mica with 5-20 xcexcm is preferably used in present invention.
More preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
The high stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content.
The said poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber is 1.5-2.0xe2x80x94, in size, 4-6 m/m in length. The polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber is 1.5-2.0 xe2x80x94in size and 4-6 m/m in length.
The process for preparing the synthetic fiber paper comprising the following steps of compounding and pulping, papermaking shaping, dehydrating, drying preheating, prepressing, high-pressure hot-rolling, trimming, wherein the untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber and the polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber are in proportion loosened and dissociated before the step of compounding and pulping, then mixing with the treated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber to compound and pulp.
The proportion between the said untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber and the treated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber is preferably 1:1-0.2 by weight, more preferably is 1:0.34 by weight.
In the said process, before compounding and pulping, the powdered mica should be also mixed with the processing additives to be a homogeneous material.
The said processing additives are an inorganic gel and/or polyethylene glycol oxide.
In the process of present invention, the preheating temperature is 240-250xc2x0 C., the prepressing pressure is 1-2 Mpa, the temperature of high-pressure hot rolling is 255-265xc2x0 C. and the linear pressure is 500-3000 N/cm.
The poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber (Aromatic polyamide fiber 1414) is a structure fiber with general formula as follow: 
It can be produced by a process comprising following steps: terephthalyl chloride and p-phenylene diamine as raw material, are polycondensed in NMPxe2x80x94Cacl2 as solvent under low-temperature to poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) resin, then undergoing liquid crystal spinning, being cut to length as required, or is precipitated directly to short fiber. The fiber has outstanding high strength (the highest tensile strength 200 CN/betx, shearing 0.29, elongation at rupture 3%), high modulus of elasticity (up to 67 KN/mm2), high hot resistance (decomposition point 500xc2x0 C.), resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistance to chemical corrosion and excellent property of insulation, therefore the synthetic fiber paper made of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) as a main component of structural fiber also has the above-mentioned outstanding excellent properties.
Because of insufficient binding force of the synthetic fibers, the synthetic fibers can not be papermaking shaping as a plant fiber does. Binding of the synthetic fibers depends mainly on adhesion of melted fiber. However the poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber doesn""t have a distinct melting point, therefore during papermaking shaping some fiber having lower melting point present as crosslinking fiber has to be added. When the paper blank of synthetic fiber is rolled at nearly melting point of the crosslinking fiber, the soft and melted crosslinking fiber binds the unmelted poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber to form net-like material, so as to be finalized. In this invention the polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber (polyester fiber) is used as the crosslinking fiber. Its structural formula: 
The softening point of the fiber is 238-240xc2x0 C., melting point is 255-260xc2x0 C. The fiber has higher softening temperature than using temperature of the synthetic fiber paper 220xc2x0 C., and higher strength, excellent electric insulation. That the polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber is added properly as a crosslinking fiber doesn""t drop the physical mechanical index and electric insulation of the synthetic fiber paper too much. While stuffing is used, the amount of the crosslinking fiber used in the present invention preferably increases to 40xcx9c50 parts by weight, most preferably increases to 30 parts by weight.
When the synthetic fiber paper is used in place where there are high-voltage and frequent or uninterrupted corona discharge being used, it is necessary to add and mix the powdered mica while papermaking, the ability for products resisting to corona discharge is strengthened by stuffing of powdered mica. The proportion of stuffing level depends on its uses, varying from 0 to 50 parts by weight. While the stuffing level reaches 50 parts by weight (high stuffing), the product also has the properties of mica besides the properties of original high strength and high-temperature resistance etc.
In the process for preparing the synthetic fiber paper of the present invention, in order to increase dispersion of fiber in water, while mixing and pulping, a micro-level of high viscosity material should be added to gets the pulp slurry to have some viscosity, increases the movement resistance of fiber in the pulp, delays the twining and flocculating of fiber, so as to improve dispersing and suspending of the fiber in pulp, finally achieves the aim of increasing homogeneity of the synthetic fiber paper.
The micro-level of residual viscosity increaser in the paper blank for papermaking shaping makes the fiber some adhesion, so that it makes the paper blank retain initial strength before finalizing, and will not get rupture in the process of transporting pulling apart from a foundation fabric. The process of papermaking can run smoothly.
The viscosity increaser used in this invention can be selected from a group consisting of inorganic gel SM and polyethylene glycol Oxide PO. They can be either used separately, or as combination. The amount of it is about 0.3xcx9c0.8%. It can be able to be adjusted, depending on the viscosity of viscosity increaser, the type, gauge of paper and the type of papermaking machine. In general, the use level for thick paper is adequately more than for thin. The use level for stuffing paper is more than for noxe2x80x94stuffing.
In order to improve the homogeneity of paper blank for papermaking, it is very necessary for the poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber to have surface-preparation. This surface-preparation changes the properties of fiber surface, enhances an affinity of fiber to water, so that the dispersing and suspending fiber in water persists for a longer time. There are many process for treating poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber. Here is a mechanical process or a mechanico-chemical combined process is used. It means that the poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber is beaten by a beater, then it will be shorn and torn to reduce the length of fiber and to make its surface roughness. While beating, the micro-level of processing additives also can be added, after that it will be mixed and beaten, it is what is called the mechanico-chemical combined process. In practical production, it is also possible to apply poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fibers in two different lengths combined (especially suitable for super short fiber which is directly produced by precipitating process). Same effect result can be achieved.
Because the synthetic fiber paper should have both a better tensile strength, elongation rate, density, and a higher tearing strength, initial tear, at the same time, it also should have the property of the best homogeneity in the process of papermaking, in order to resolve the contradiction between demanding fiber length of the tearing strength and of tensile strength, in present invention, a certain amount of untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) (long fiber) as skeleton of paper blank compounded in part of treated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber(short fiber) is compounded in part and stuffed in the skeleton of the poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber to be untreated, the interweaving of long fiber with short fiber trends further towards homogeneity, thereby enhances the papermaking homogeneity of the paper blank and the interweaving density of fibers.
It can be noted from table 1 that the tearing strength and initial tear increase as the use level of treated fibers increases, the tensile strength reduces as the use level of untreated fibers increases. The ratio of two types of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fibers is preferably adjusted to 1:0.34 thereby all relative properties are kept with satisfaction. When there are some special demands for the tearing strength and the tensile strength of paper due to different use, a satisfied products still can be produced through adjusting the ratio of two kinds of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fibers based on the indication shown in table 1.
After the synthetic fiber paper is dried, because of weak adhesive force between fibers, the fiber of paper blank is slack, its mechanical properties are weak, accordingly, it has to be given treated by the hot-rolling setting to make the crosslink fiber (short cut filament of polyester) with low melt point soften, melt, and under the pressure it will be made to bind with the fiber net made of untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber and to be finalized, thereby it will be made to have required properties.
In order to make the paper blank have sufficient mechanical strength to bear the strong tensile and prevent it from being rupture when hot-rolling at high pressure, before the step of hot-rolling at high pressure, the paper blank should be passed through the preheating roller to preheat it to the softening point of crosslinking fiber, and a lower prepressing pressure should be exerted on to make paper blank has sufficient mechanical strength.
The higher the hot-rolling pressure is, the greater the density of the synthetic fiber paper will be. By means of changing the pressure of roller (linear pressure), a various types of products with different density can be obtained.
When stuffing is being filled, in order to make the stuffing attain has enough adhesion, more crosslinking fiber should be made to be melted, at the same time the hot-rolling temperature should be properly to 265xc2x0 C.
The process can be operated smoothly by mixing the stuffing (powered mica) with micro-level of processing additives while stirred at high speed to form pulp, then the result mixture was compounded into the pulp of fiber paper.
In order to prevent the crosslinking fiber from being over melted and the technical properties of synthetic fiber paper being affected. The temperature of preheating and hot-rolling should be controlled precisely at a point of temperature selected, the error in temperature is xc2x11xc2x0 C.
Because the heat conductivity coefficient of paper blank is lower, its heat conduction is slow, the thicker the synthetic fiber paper is, the longer the preheating time will be.
The synthetic fiber paper of the present invention is a kind of new synthetic material with high performance. It is a paper-like material made of the synthetic fiber of aromatic polyamide as main component and produced by special papermaking technology. It has high-temperature resistance (suitable used to be at xe2x88x92190-310xc2x0 C., and can be used for long time below 220xc2x0 C.), high strength, low-deformability, resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistivity to chemical corrosion and excellent property of electric insulation. The low-density, middle-density, high-density paper of synthetic fiber can be produced by the means of changing the character of fiber, the ratio of two fibers, hot-rolling pressure as required according to the different use.
The type of no-stuffing, low-stuffing and high-stuffing products can be produced by means of changing the proportion of stuff to be added. The products also can be made to have different thickness gauge (0.05-10 mm) (if more than 1.0 mm, be called as fiber paperboard) and different width gauge. The present invention can provide a series of products with different type and different gauge to meet the needs in different technical areas. The synthetic fiber paper in the present invention can be widely applied in the field of mechano-electronics, aviation, aerospace, military project for national defense, high-tech areas for civil use, high-voltage equipment, high-temperature circumstance as insulating material, besides, it often can be used in composite material with special use as structural material.
FIG. 1 is a flow diagram process for preparation of the present invention.